Narben
by Minny
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot zum meinem Lieblingsparing ADMM


Minerva stand vor dem Spiegel und schaute auf ihre Narben am Oberkörper die aufgrund der vier Flüche zurück geblieben waren. Leicht fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen über eine Narbe an ihrer Brust. Einerseits war sie stolz über diese Wunden andererseits hatte sie angst Albus könnte sie mit diesen Narben nicht mehr lieben. Sie war gerade einen Tag aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden. Als sie an ihre Ankunft zurück dachte musste sie unwillkürlich lachen. Der Anblick der sich ihr am Morgen bot würde sie wohl nicht mehr vergessen. Umbridge wurde von allen Schülern aus dem Schloss „eskortiert", allen voran waren natürlich die Weasly Zwillinge, Fred und Georg. Minerva konnte sich in etwa denken, wie sie ihr mitgespielt hatten und freute sich umso mehr.  
Dabei bekam sie gar nicht mit wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete und Albus plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Erst als er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legte und „Ich liebe dich" in ihr Ohr flüsterte realisierte sie seine Anwesenheit.  
„Albus, was machst du hier? Ich dachte du hättest noch einen wichtigen Termin." „Du hast recht Liebes, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin, hier bei dir!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals und machte sich dabei an den Nadeln in ihrem Haar zu schaffen. Minerva genoss Albus Zärtlichkeiten doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich unwohl. Er merkte sofort wie sie sich verspannte. „Was hast du?" Fragend sah er sie durch den Spiegel an. Unwohl entzog sich Minerva Albus Hände und schritt zum Bett um sich ihren Morgenmantel überzuziehen. „Ich denke das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Zärtlichkeiten", log Minerva. Eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach seinen Berührungen, es war schon zu lange her. Albus Augen flackerten kurz auf. „Liebes, du brauchst keine Angst haben, du bist noch immer die schönste Frau die es gibt und die ich liebe. Dein Körper ist noch immer genauso schön wie vor dem Angriff." Bei diesen Worten ging er einige Schritte auf sie zu und griff nach dem soeben geschlossenen Morgenrock um in ihr von den Schultern zu streifen. „Albus bitte, ich kann das nicht." Minerva kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wusste dass seine Worte wahr waren und er sie aus tiefsten Herzen liebte. „Ich liebe dich Minerva!" Jetzt war es um ihre Fassung geschehen und Minerva liefen die Tränen hinunter. „Ich liebe dich auch."  
Erneut legte Albus seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich und Albus nutze die Gelegenheit und küsste ihre Tränen fort. Seine Hände fuhren derweil an ihren Schultern hinunter und strichen vorsichtig über ihre Brüste. Dabei berührte er die Narben, was Minerva ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. Albus blickte ihr in die Augen und lächelte. Gleich darauf löste er den Blickkontakt und löste seine Hände mit seinem Mund ab. Minerva schloss geniserisch die Augen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, das ihr diese Narben jemals solche Lust bereiten könnten. Albus merkte wie sich seine Minerva unter seinen Liebkosungen entspannte. Seine Hände wanderten wieder zu ihrem Haarknoten, sein Mund spielte weiter mit ihren Brüsten. Als er den Knoten endlich gelöst hatte fuhr er erneut mit seinen Händen an ihren Seiten hinunter und löste damit seinen Mund ab. Minerva keuchte bei seiner erneuten Berührung auf. Ihre Augen fanden sich und Minerva sah das Feuer, welches in seinem Inneren bildete. Sie konnte es auch fühlen, da sie nahe beieinander standen und seine Beule leicht gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte. Lippen trafen aufeinander und Zungen erkundeten sich gegenseitig, als ob es kein nächstes mal gab.  
Nun konnte Minerva nicht mehr an sich halten und erforschte seinen Körper auch mit ihren Händen. Sie öffnete seinen Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Erstaunt ließ sie von seinen Lippen ab. Albus trug nur Unterwäsche.  
„Du warst dir deiner Sache wohl sehr sicher." „Sagen wir mal ich hatte gehofft dass es dir genauso geht wie mir. Und wie ich sehe lag ich nicht ganz falsch mit meiner Vorahnung." Bevor Minerva antworten konnte wurden ihre Lippen wieder von seinen in Besitz genommen. Dabei fuhr Minerva unter sein Hemd und erkundete nun ihrerseits seinen Körper. Albus stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und versuchte mit seinen Fingern zwischen den Bund ihres Rocks zu gelangen. Voller Vorfreude half sie ihm das lästige Kleidungsstück zu entfernen. Der Rock landete unbeachtet neben Albus´ Umhang. „Ich liebe es wenn du so ungeduldig bist, weißt du das." Schnurrte Albus. Nun war es an Minerva zu kontern. „Ich dachte dir gefällt es wenn es etwas heißer zur Sache geht." Grinste sie zurück. Bevor beide auf dem Bett zum liegen kamen wurden noch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke entfernt. Albus lag halb auf Minerva und fuhr mit Händen und Zunge über ihren Körper. Langsam zeichnete er eine Linie von Ihrer Brust zu ihrem Unterkörper. Minerva wimmerte vor Lust und ihr Körper reagierte heftig auf diese Zärtlichkeiten. Albus musste immer wieder innehalten, er wollte es nicht zu schnell enden lassen. Allein seine Berührungen brachten Minerva an den Rand des Höhepunkts. Als er sich in ihrem Venushügel versank wusste Minerva gar nicht wie ihr geschah alles zog sich ihn ihr zusammen und sie spürte ihren Orgasmus nahen. Auch Albus schien dies zu bemerken. Er konzentrierte sich nun mehr auf ihre Klitoris und verstärkte den Druck. Gleichzeitig pustete er immer wieder gegen ihre Scham. Seine Hände spielten mit ihren steifen Brustwarzen. Mit seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen kam Minerva so heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erschöpft fiel sie in die Kissen und Albus kam neben ihr zum liegen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ ihr Zeit sich zu erholen.  
Minerva war überglücklich über Albus Liebesgeständnis, nie hätte sie gedacht dass er sie immer noch auf diese weise lieben könne, nachdem sie so entstellt war. Als wenn er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte sagte er in die Stille hinein, „ich sagte doch, dass ich dich immer noch so liebe wie am ersten Tag." „Ich weiß, ich hätte nie an dir, an mir selbst zweifeln sollen. Es tut mir leid."


End file.
